List of Everbright (Hong Kong) elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable Everbright fixtures. These fixtures are mostly used in both major elevator companies and generic elevator companies in modern days. 2000s to present "Fake Dewhurst" buttons These buttons resembles the current version of Dewhurst Compact series buttons. It has little bit different bracing on the buttons compared with DewhurstThis could easily caused some elevator enthusiasts to be confused with corresponding Dewhurst buttons.. They are usually found in modern days elevatorshkelev - Timeline/History about the elevator buttons (The first two pictures in this website). In Hong Kong, these buttons are used by a lot of different elevator manufacturers like Fujitec, Hitachi, Kone, Mitsubishi, Otis, Sabiem branded Kone, ThyssenKrupp, Toshiba and sometimes third-party elevator companies. In Singapore, these Everbright buttons are commonly used in Fujitec, Sigma, IFE and ULift elevators, especially those that were installed in HDB blocks under the Lift Upgrading Programme. Some newer Schindler elevators also use these type of buttons; they are commonly found in some 5400 AP and Schindler 5500 models. Everbright buttons are also used often by Otis and Schindler in New Zealand. These buttons can be identified by the symbol which is slightly larger and wider than Dewhurst. The tactile legend for numbers 6 and 9 are also different from Dewhurst. Some elevator companies in Hong Kong have replaced these buttons with corresponding Dewhurst buttons, probably due to durability reasonsKone High-Speed Traction Elevator at at Oi Yat House, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan, Hong Kong (elevators opened in 2008 but some buttons replaced in 2013). Square buttons Fujitec generic call buttons YouthS.jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" call button in the government building in Hong Kong. Fujitec generic call buttons SSWComplex.jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" call button in the government building in Hong Kong. 2013-12-30_007.JPG|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" call button and floor button in Singapore HDB flats. Fake Dewhurst 2.jpg|Square "fake Dewhurst" call button used in a XJ (ULift) elevator in Singapore. Otis generic keypad (High-rise).jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" fixtures in one of the Otis elevators. File:Everbright_OTIS_CarStation.jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" fixtures in one of the Otis elevators. Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-29-13.png|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" car station buttons (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) File:Fujitec_US90-15_Car.jpg|Fujitec car operating panel with square type "Fake Dewhurst" floor buttons Fake Dewhurst buttons Fujitec lift.jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" push buttons in a Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. Schindler1.png|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_Channel) Whitcoulls.png|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_Channel) Genericfixtures Mitsubisi 1.JPG|Mitsubishi car operating panel with square type "Fake Dewhurst" floor buttons Modernize_Hitachi_Dewhurst.jpg|Modernized Hitachi elevator car station with square type "Fake Dewhurst" floor buttons in Hong Kong. Fujitec Everbright floor buttons Green.jpg|Some of modernized Fujitec elevator car station with square type "Fake Dewhurst" floor buttons in Hong Kong. Tonic CardReader.jpg|Square type "Fake Dewhurst" fixtures in one of the ThyssenKrupp elevators. Fake Dewhurst 3.jpg|Square "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a XJ (ULift) elevator in Singapore. Fake Dewhurst 4.jpg|Square "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a Sigma elevator in Singapore. Fake Dewhurst 8.jpg|Square "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a Fujitec elevator in Penang, Malaysia. Fake Dewhurst 7.jpg|Square "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a Mitsubishi elevator in Hong Kong International Airport Terminal 2. Everbright COP 114 Terrace.JPG|Square type “Fake Dewhurst” buttons used on a modernised OTIS elevator in Wellington, New Zealand. Everbright LOP Yan's.JPG|Square type “Fake Dewhurst” call button, used on a generic platform elevator in an Asian supermarket in Wellington, New Zealand. Round buttons Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-30-22.png|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" hall station button (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) Lift callbutton Wisma Atria.jpg|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" call station (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Lift callbutton ION Orchard.jpg|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" call station buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Haloone.jpg|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_CHANNEL Fujitecone.png|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_CHANNEL 2013-12-15_001.JPG|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" button of an IFE elevator. Fake Dewhurst 1.jpg|Round "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a modernized Fujitec elevator in Singapore. Lift buttons ION Orchard.jpg|Schindler car station with round type "Fake Dewhurst" buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Mitsubishi_US91_Round.jpg|Mitsubishi car station with round type "Fake Dewhurst" buttons WestyOne.png|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_CHANNEL FujitecTwo.png|Round type "Fake Dewhurst" (Photo by The_ALEX_ELLIS_CHANNEL Dewhurst US91-15 Singapore HDB.png|A set of "fake Dewhurst" buttons on handicapped control panel at a residential block in Singapore. Fake Dewhurst 5.jpg|Round "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a Fujitec elevator in Singapore. Mitsubishi Everbright buttons.jpg|Round "fake Dewhurst" buttons used in a Mitsubishi elevator in Hong Kong. Everbright COP 99 Terrace.JPG|Round “Fake Dewhurst” buttons in Wellington, New Zealand, adapted to meet Australian design specs (hence the raised ring around the buttons). Everbright LOP 99 Terrace.JPG|Round “Fake Dewhurst” call buttons in Wellington, New Zealand, adapted to meet Australian design specs (hence the raised ring around the buttons). LED dot-matrix floor indicators DM1632 This type of indicator resembles the Tonic Electronic Engineering's DM-Series (Dot-matrix) indicator. OTIS EB111 Car HK.jpg|Everbright LED floor indicator installed in an Otis elevator. External links